Past is not dead
by flikiti
Summary: This could be a sorta ice age 4.During Sid is in his vacation camp with kids including Peaches,a lotta things will happen and not only good ones.
1. will she go?

**_Chapter one: El campo del sid_**

"Manny,pleaaaase!"

"Sid!I told you no!"

The sloth was imploring the mammoth for ten minutes and Manny walked away from sid but this one followed him and clutched the his tail.

"Please!" the sloth asked with a smile before manny made him fall.

Ellie was coming back from a walk with her daughter.

"What's going on honey?" Ellie asked .

"Our favorite sloth is crazy!"Manny sighed,rolling his eyes.

"I just want Peaches come with me in the my camp with other kids,and Manny disagree!"Sid sticked out his tongue to Manny.

The Peaches' eyes sparkled cause she was a fun-loving,like her mother and so a camp was the perfect place for having fun she thought.

"A camp?Mom,dad,I never went to a camp!Can I go with uncle Sid?"

"No,you can't!"Manfred said.

Ellie smiled to her daugher"-Of course you can my sweetie!"

Manny was surprised and gave Ellie a nasty look,cause he knew the sloth very well,and since he knew him,Manny knew that he didn't can take care of himself,so,taking care of his precious adorable daughter...That's out of the question!

"Ellie,don't agree!Do you remember the last "campo del sid_"?"_

_Flashback_

_Sid was with kids in a mountain. He wanted stop for the night in a prehistoric-lion kids said to him that was a very bad idea but the stupid sloth replied them that was a butterflies cave and came into the cave,...singing!An angry prehistoric-lion appeared suddenly in front of Sid and the oldest kid,a molehog said"nobody move a muscle"Two second after,sid screamed like a girly!Fortunally,Diego traced him (Manny told him to keep an eye to Sid) and defend them from the beast._

_End of the Flashback _

"This time,it will be different,I promess you Manny!"Sid looked Manny with innocent babies eyes.

"Of course,this time will be different because this time you will kill the kids!"

Ellie tried to calm down Manfred."Manny,you're overreacting!Sid is very nice with the children!He will be a good monitor for our daughter!"

"Ellie!Sid isn't even able to take care of himself!" he replied angrily.

"Nobody's perfect!The most important is that he is kind and loves the kids!"

Manny blinked."Ellie,but,...but,...but..."

Peaches and Sid said the both with a big smile:"Pleaaaase!"

Manny finally mumbled his answer."mmmm....fine...Peaches,you can go with Sid."And then take the sid neck with his trunk"You better take care of her,cause if you don't I'll pummel you SID!"

Peaches jumped for joy!It was increadible her daddy was okay and change his mind,cause usually,he's really stubborn!And then,Ellie kissed Manny and smiled,with a face sayin to Manny*I have something at the back of my mind* ."Honey,everything will be okay,and I thought we could make a little trip,just you and me!"

"Why not..."answered Manfred.

Ellie kissed Manny on his trunk and then saw that some members of the gang weren't here.

"And Manny,were are my brothers and Diego?I didn't see them in the whole day."

"Diego is hunting and your brothers...I don't know."

"I just hope they are okay."said Ellie with anxiet,knowing her brothers were champion to find problems.

**This is my first fanfiction story. Enjoy and review :) **


	2. childhood and a saber

** Chapter 2:**

Diego told to Manny he was hunting but it was a lie.

In fact,he wanted to be alone for a while,to remember who he was before joining the sub-zero gang.

He knew who he was in those days:a dangerous sadistic murderer,heartless and cruel.

Where was his evilness from?It was natural?No,It wasn't he thought!It was from his childhood?Perhaps...He didn't really remember his childhood but had some flashbacks of him as a child_._

_ Flashback 1:_

_ Diego was about leaving his father and mother was only 11 months,and had to go in a new pack cause his dad said to him it was unusual in a tiger to be as soft as Diego ,Diego was really soft and very kind and hated to see adults eating their meat or thought it was ,he had to learn how life was hard cause in this world it has always been survival of the fittest and he had to become a great was the first time he met was 2 years old and his dad was the leader of the first thing he said to Soto was "Hello!I'm Diego and you are?". Suddenly,Soto attacked Diego and none tigers helped bited,scratched him and then when Diego was down and all his body was bloody,he chuckled and said:"I am Soto!And if you wanna live,you gotta learn some things!"Diego,shocked,didn't understand:"Why did you do that?You could have killed me."Soto replied:"it's what you do in a pack!you kill the weak guys."  
End of the flashback._

_ Flashback 2:_

_It was the first hunt for was with Soto and a Soto's were tracking a bited the rabbit on the flank but this one could run away but not very said to Diego:"Come on Diego,let's bring this bunny down!"Diego didn't want to kill the rabbit but he had to do closed his eyes,jumped on the bunny,bited him on the neck and then,when Diego opened his eyes,the little animal was bunny's blood was driping from the cub's two other cubs began to fight for the meat and ate the bunny. _

_End of the flashbacks_

Yeah,it was his old family,the was wondering where could be his parents now and how were ?happy?dead?

He didn't know it and it was the first time he worried about them since he met Sid and Manny.

Diego was about to have a nap on the green yawned and when he was about to sleep,two little monsters woke him up.

They pinched his right ear and made ,there were those two stupid possums! The possums' only use was to got Diego crazy!

Crash began to speak"Is it the way the tigers hunt?." Eddie began to dance" you-are-a-little- li-ar!"

Diego catched the two possums with his paw and said "I've already eaten my luch,would you like to be my dessert?"

He leaved the possums brothers alone and went find his sub-zero herd.

**I tried in this chapter to reconstruct the meet with Soto and Diego as cubs and he has bad memories of this meet and in general of his childhood.I hope you enjoyed this chapter and aren't too much shocked for the saber violence ;) **


	3. These possums

**CHAPTER 3**

Sid was playing tag with Peaches. The poor guy always lose with the little mammoth, guess why...

Manny was thinking ,... thinking about Ellie...His eyes came to rest on her. He had a tender look in his eyes,but she didn't even notice he was

looking at her. His usual grumpy mood lived him for a while . Now ,he feeled more romantic than Romeo and began to speak."Ellie,you know..."

He came up to Ellie to finish what he began to say;"I...I lo..."

Crash jumped on the Ellie's head and shouted."Sis'!I found a huge hole!"

Manny glare at the possums and his "romantic feeling" felt like a dead fly . She turned round and smiled at Manny."And,what were you about to tell me?"

The male mammoth rolled his eyes and sighed:"Nothing,...nothing..."

Ellie didn't want let the matter drop"you were about to say me something!And I wanna know,..."

Manny flushed the words."I said...I lo...I ...loooo"

But He couldn't. He stopped to speak and then said:"I loathe sleeping on the...snow."

Ellie blinked."Uuuh...you never sleep on the snow, you sleep in a cave."

Crash pulled down the Ellie's trunk and said her to go with followed him and Manny too and they discovered the huge hole.

They took a look,and saw inside,something...red,...red liquid.

The two possums brothers screamed when they saw a big green head appearing suddenly from this big hole !

In fact this green head was a half watermelon .And behind that , there was a racoon."What do you want?" he shouted.

Eddie sighed."I really thought this red stuff was blood!But this stuff smell like..."

"Tomato juice",the racoon replied."I am a cooking-lover and you know,Fruit is my favourite meal,and of course fish.I looooove fish ,yes,fish with

honey,and honey with...But why am I sayin that?you all are stranger!Get away from my hole!"

They all get away from this crazy racoon. Manny and Ellie were looking at their sweet daughter and the sloth playing tag. Sid looked like the

Peaches' brother.( not physically,uh!)

Diego had finished his "hunt".

Peaches was the first to see him and huged him."Uncle Diego!"

"Hey, uber tracker, good hunt?"Manny smiled.

"Yeah."Diego replied.

"Diego I have something very important to tell you...you know...Sid and his camp...He wanna take Peaches with him,and Ellie said yes!so I did.

And you know Sid,... He can't even take care of himself! I can't go with him cause I gonna make a honeymoon with Ellie. So, if you are okay, I'd

like you go with him."

Diego didn't seemed as energic as usually . He looked tired and a little sad."Sorry pal.I have to do something."

Manny saw something was wrong with him but he knew him very well and if he ask him" what's wrong?" this saber would reply "nothing."

Ellie came up to Diego and saw he was sad."Diego,what's wrong?And don't tell me nothing,cause I don't think it's...nothing!"

"It's noth...it's a personal problem. I don't wanna talk about it."

Eddie and Crash said the both smiling."If kitty-saber don't go with Sid,can we go with him?"

Manny laughed."You?!You two are the worst baby sitters in the world...after Sid."

But Manny saw they were the only ones baby sitters avalaible."So,...you can go with Peaches and be careful!In this camp ,no crazy things,okay?"

Ellie added"Have fun,but no stupid things like the flying possum or fights against field mice!"

Crash cried."And how will we have fun?"

Eddie smiled evily."I know how!"

Ellie added."And I forgot!No eating what I know you're thinking about!"

"ooooooooh,even if it's a little bit of..."said Eddie.

"NO!" Manny and Ellie replied.

Sid huged the little Peaches."Who is the most sweetie little mammoth that will go with her favorite uncle in the most amazing camp in all

the Earth?ummm?yes, that's you!" and he said to Ellie and Manny."We'll leave tomorrow in the afternoon. So, good night!It's late... "

**I don't know exactly what I will write in the next chapter, but I have some ideas . Sorry for the story,my computer is a little crazy, it deletes some words and somentimes ponctuation.I have some problems with the grammar ,I know , and if you see some errors, please , tell me what because I'd like to improve it , Thanks.(And I nearly forgot)Enjoy and review :D**


End file.
